Timeline
This is a timeline of the events ranging from Timeline Zero to Timeline D. *Timeline Zero *Timeline A *Timeline B *Timeline C *Timeline D Timeline Zero Old Age/Ancient Era 950's A.D. *Mayan civilization prospers in North America. The Mayan Long Count Calendar is born & ends at the end of the 13th baktun as the Mayan Oracle predicted the Great Prophecy that regarded the end of the Earth on December 21, 2012. 1910's *June 28, 1914: Franz Ferdinand is shot by Serbian, Gavrilo Princip, starting World War I *June 28, 1918: Treaty of Versailles is signed, ending World War I 1920's *Roaring Twenties begins in the United States, Germany begins facing a recession *1922: Russian Revolution made by Bolsheviks causes reform in the government of Russia, creating the Soviet Union & putting Vladimir Lenin in power *January 1924: Lenin dies, putting Joseph Stalin in power *Stalinism begins to transform the Soviet Union *October 1929: Just prior to the end of the decade, the US Wall Street Stock Exchange crashes, setting off a chain reaction that begins the Great Depression 1930's *1933: Adolf Hitler takes over & reforms the country into Nazi Germany *1938: Kristallnacht occurs in Germany, Hitler takes over Austria *1939: Hitler takes Czechoslovakia & makes a pact with Stalin. On September, both leaders invade Poland, setting off World War II 1940's *1945: Germany surrenders. Japan surrenders soon after. The United States & the Soviet Union start a Cold War, which lasts from then to 1991 1990's *1991: Boris Yeltsin, the last dictator of the Soviet Union, breaks apart the Soviet Union *1992: Terrorists from the American Mafia enter Russia & kill Yeltsin. Vladimir Putin comes to power & World War III is declared. *1995: Russia & the United States maintain nuclear strike capabilitys that could end the world, however, their stockpiles grow, but aren't used 2012 *December 3: World War III ends in a cease fire *December 15: Alien spaceships are transporting cargo from one planet to another. On their ship, they have a large case of alitronium. *December 20: The spaceship is hit by a meteor shower, a pod containing 20,000,000 liters of alitronium is knocked loose & drifts in space. *December 21: The alitronium container enters Earth's atmosphere & crashes. The alitronium disperses & nearly destroys all human life, causing a catastrophe predicted by the Mayan Oracle. New Age/Current Era 2013-2050 *Human civilization doesn't die off, but faces severe risk of extinction. Shadowghosts appear on Earth for unknown reasons. 2051-2075 *2051: Human civilization repopulates the planet, ancient societys are reformed. Shadowghosts declare war on the humans *2075: Humans defeat the shadowghosts, sending them into suspended animation under the Ancient Temple in Shadow Cave 2150 *March 10: Thomas Sherman, a mountaineer, leads an expedition up to the mountains *March 14: Sherman stumbles upon the Ancient Temple & awakens the shadowghosts *March 21: Sherman consults Historian Horace Jackson to discuss shadowghosts 2165 *????: Eddie Smith & James Anderson travel back in time to 950 A.D. Timeline A Old Age/Ancient Era 950 A.D. *Eddie Smith & James Anderson appear in the Mayan civilization. After appearing before the Mayans, they take them to the Oracle & study the predictions of the future. New Age/Current Era 2165 2185 *Jack Anderson defeats Core at the Dark Nest *Cyber Erol activates Cyberbot & it opens the Radiation Silo, releasing alitronium back onto the Earth & killing virtually all life, but he fails his goal of eliminating human life as they mutate. 2190 *Cyber Erol finishes constructing an alitronium fueled atom bomb with the power to release a sonic blast of gamma radiation that is intended to eradicate all life on Earth as his opening of the Radiation Silo years before killed most of it, but did not drive the humans to extinction. He then activates the bomb, destroying himself, the newer version of his old Imperial War Factory & obliterating the entire world's living beings. 2200 *Eddie Smith travels into the future by himself to witness the outcome of the war sometime after it is over. He is shocked to find that New York II, which is his current day base of operations, is a post-apocalyptic wasteland filled with eradiated mutants that are the last survivors of humanity Timeline B 2165 *Smith returns to the present, shocked at his near-death experience & then returns to 2200 2200 *Smith deposits the rover on a cliff overlooking the city for the next time he returns with James Timeline C 2165 *Smith returns & retrieves James & they depart to the year 2200 2200 *Smith & Anderson scavenge the ruins of New York II & hold a discussion on how this doomsday catastrophe happened & how it will be averted *They depart with the rover, never to return to the apocalyptic future Timeline D